


Easy Rider, WtD Style

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge set between myself and 2 other friends. The requirements are: retirement, a wedding (B/G), riding off into the sunset, on a Harley...and no real sense in it at all! Oh, and the term 'Easy Rider' somewhere in the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Rider, WtD Style

**Author's Note:**

> Set as an epilogue to the entire series, but sort of AU (sort of disregards S9 but sort of doesn't!).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

As Spencer shifted uncomfortably on his crutches, quietly wondering about life, the universe and everything, and especially why he had been asked to/chosen for/threatened/blackmailed into putting the decorations up in the office. Both Eve and Kat were more than capable, but no, it had to be him. They could have asked Sarah, but she had suffered a mysterious accident two weeks ago that had robbed her of her vocal chords and made her break out in a very itchy red rash *all* over, which meant she was out of work indefinitely. What a shame. No one owned up to spiking her coffee, though Grace said it was Boyd, which Spencer knew meant it was actually Grace.

And so, he had to put up the decorations for the retirement. And not just one, a double whammy. Which meant double the decorations, though why, he had no idea. Boyd would just yell at them to take them down and Grace would smile politely while secretly wanting to kill whoever had done it. Meaning him. Spencer. And then, because they were also getting married – Grace and Boyd, not Grace and Spencer...or even Boyd and Spencer – Eve and Kat wanted even *more* decorations up, until their tiny little office space looked like a balloon convention. It was garish, over the top, dangerous to one's eyesight and the girls loved it. They actually squealed and clapped their hands. And that had been Spencer's undoing.

It was the last decoration, unknown amounts of upping and downing ladders – at least he was feeling fit after it – and he was almost done. He had put the last balloon up, turned to ask it was okay, the girls had squealed and clapped, a balloon had popped, and Spencer had slipped on a banana peel someone had carelessly placed on the top rung of the ladder. Down he went, leg snapping cheerfully as he landed. Ouch.

Boyd's contribution to his situation wasn't much help. "You'll be fine, it's just scratch," he had said with a smile as Spencer lay in agony on the floor. Then, as Boyd stood up, he clapped Spencer on the leg, causing the DI show sailors how swearing is *really* done.

Then, after the retirement party, which had to be held at the hospital while Spencer had his leg put into a cast, there was the wedding. Have you ever tried to be the best man at a wedding when your leg, which is in a cast, is hanging out because your suit trousers had to be cut to accommodate the monstrosity; you're in absolute agony; and, to top it off, you're balancing on crutches, which makes it difficult to hand the rings over when you're asked for them? Have you? No, of course not. And neither had Spencer, up until that day. Doped up on drugs, he was fine standing at the front of the church with a stupid grin on his face, until asked for the rings. Using both hands to fish them out of his pocket and pass them to Boyd, he found himself without supports as his crutches crashed merrily to the floor. And he soon joined them, giggling like a girl as he lay there.

"Just leave him there," Boyd had said, shaking his head.

That had been a few days ago and now Spencer was back to normal, he wondered why his head hurt as well as his leg. Eve had joked that they would have been better with a wheelchair; he could have been Easy Rider on L-plates. That had cracked her and Kat up; Spencer was not amused.

And as he shifted again on his crutches, he decided that if Boyd and Grace didn't show up in the next minute, he was going home and to hell with them. The only reason he was there was because they were leaving on their honeymoon and wouldn't be seen again for at least six month. Spencer wasn't going to miss them, he just wanted to make sure they actually went.

"Hi, Spence," Eve said as she came up beside him.

"Hi," he replied flatly.

"They're late," Kat said from his other side.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Kat raised her eyebrows and looked at Eve around Spencer's back. "Someone's cranky this afternoon."

"Fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine... Dammit!" Spencer exclaimed. With one second to go, Boyd and Grace had appeared. "So close!"

"Alright, we're here," Boyd said, looking cranky. "Now what was so important that you had to drag us away from our bed?"

"Your honeymoon, remember?" Eve replied. "You and Grace going away together, no interruptions, no work...just the two of you."

"I thought that's what had been happening the last few days," Grace remarked with a smirk.

"We don't want to know!" Kat held her hands up. "Now, we've got a surprise for you."

"Oooo, I like surprises," Grace said with a smile.

"I don't," Boyd grumbled.

She looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Not in front of the kids!" he replied, smacking her lightly on the arse.

"Here, present. Have a nice trip," Spencer said sourly, pointing at a motorbike.

"It's a motorbike, Spence," Boyd stated unnecessarily.

Grace shook her head. "It's a Harley."

"That's still a bike!" Boyd protested.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Look, it's for you two to ride off into the sunset on." She looked up. "And speaking of sunset, it's here. Get going or you'll miss it."

"Fine, fine. What about helmets?" Boyd asked as he climbed onto the bike.

"It's a Harley," Kat said, echoing Grace's words. "You're not supposed to wear one."

"I have a bad feeling about this," the profiler muttered as she climbed on behind Boyd.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

Boyd turned the key, started the bike up, and slowly drove off. The smoothness lasted for all of ten seconds, before both bike and riders came to a rather dramatic halt. They had driven into a false sunset board.

Spencer sighed and shook his head as he watched Boyd help Grace up first, and then the bike, while Eve and Kat just stood by laughing. "Honestly, what do you expect when we work in a film studio?" he asked grumpily before hobbling off into the real sunset.

FIN


End file.
